Décimo Doctor
Ao contrário de seu antecessor imediato, que foi atormentado por uma certa melancolia devido a suas ações durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, o Décimo Doctor possuía um comportamento extrovertido, alegre e genial que escondia a sua "culpa do sobrevivente". Durante a maior parte de sua encarnação, ele foi capaz de projetar com sucesso uma aparência de convívio e até banalidade. No entanto, quando ele teve que se envolver em conflitos, as energias do Décimo Doctor mudariam para o heroísmo revelando um homem ferozmente protetor que resolutamente guardava o que amava, e que poderia ser cruelmente implacável às forças que as ousaram ameaçar. Intencionalmente ou não, esta encarnação mostrou uma capacidade de para paquerar com os seres humanos, tais como a Madame de Pompadour (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) e sua eventual esposa Elizabeth I. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Seu magnetismo pessoal era tão acentuada que algumas mulheres, como Clare Pope (TV: Partners in Crime) e Christina de Souza, (TV: Planet of the Dead) proativamente foram para cima dele. Jack Harkness prontamente admitiu sua atração também. (TV: The Sound of Drums) No final de sua vida - e especialmente quando ele estava viajando sem companheiros - o peso de ser o último Time Lord tornou-se muito mais pronunciado. Se muito incitado, ele iria irromper em um sentido quase justificado de fúria. De fato, em comparação com o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, o Décimo Doctor foi descrito pelo Momento como "o homem que lamenta". O fato de que ele foi imediatamente capaz de lembrar o número de crianças gallifreyanas que ele acreditava ter matado em uma vida anterior durante a guerra, indicou o quão profundamente ele realmente sentiu essas lembranças terríveis. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Ele viajou principalmente com três companheiras: Rose Tyler, Martha Jones e Donna Noble. A maioria desses relacionamentos estavam, de uma forma ou de outra, moldadas pelo romantismo. Ele parecia genuinamene amar Rose, sendo ela a pessoa que ajudou a curar algumas das cicatrizes da Guerra Tempo; ele estava completamente alheio ao afeto óbvio que Martha dirigia em sua direção. Depois que ele foi obrigado a apagar a memória de Donna completamente, ele entrou em um período em que ele evitava companions de longo prazo completamente - fazendo uma exceção apenas para Majenta Pryce, que essencialmente forçou sua entrada na TARDIS. Ele conheceu o seu fim depois que absorveu uma quantidade enorme de radiação nuclear, enquanto salvava a vida do avô de Donna, Wilfred Mott. (TV: The End of Time) A presciência de sua própria morte e de sua forte ligação com as memórias e romances que teve especialmente durante esta versão de si mesmo, tornou uma tarefa particularmente difícil para o Doctor se deixar ir desta encarnação. Biografia A Day to Come Viajando pelas cavernas da Death Zone para salvar Borusa da Torre de Rassilon, o War Doctor e Cinder encontram várias pinturas rupestres que retratam o Doctor ao longo de sua vida. O War Doctor nota um desenho do Décimo Doctor e reconhece-o como uma de suas futuras regenerações. (PROSA: Engines of War) Um homem mudado Quando o Nono Doctor absorve o Time Vortex da sua companhia Rose Tyler e o transfere de volta ao coração da TARDIS as forças começaram a destruir todas as células de seu corpo. Ele começa a se regenerar (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Depois de se regenerar, o Doctor desmaterializa a TARDIS do Satellite 5 (TV: The Parting of the Ways), deixando o imortal Jack Harkness para trás por conta de seu status ser um ponto fixo no tempo. (TV: Utopia) Ele ainda tem a intenção de cumprir sua promessa e levar Rose para o planeta Barcelona. Com Rose sofrendo uma crise emocional após sua mudança, ele decide levar ela para casa, para o Powel State em Londres. No caminho ele convence ela de sua identidade lembrando ela que a primeira coisa que ele disse a ela foi “Corra”. Em seguida, ele passa a sofrer efeitos adversos da sua regeneração. Experimentando uma hiperatividade maníaca ele começa a acelerar a TARDIS mais e mais.(TV: Born Again). Personalidade O Décimo Doutor geralmente exibe uma forma alegre, falante, bem humorada, insolente e irreverente, mas nutri profunda raiva, arrependimento e vulnerabilidade abaixo de seu exterior mais eloquente. Em "School Reunion", ele reconhece que ele é menos misericordioso do que ele costumava ser, e aderiu ao seu código "um aviso", sempre dando compaixão, mas punindo seus inimigos se eles persistirem em suas hostilidades. Ele se irrita rápido ao perceber injustiça. Quando a primeira-ministra Harriet Jones destrói a nave Sycorax contra a sua vontade, ele arruína sua carreira política como castigo. Em "The Waters of Mars", ele vai tão longe a ponto de declarar-se acima das leis do tempo, embora haja conseqüências catastróficas, como resultado. Em seus momentos mais sensatos, porém, o Doutor sente profundo pesar pelas muitas mortes das quais ele tinha visto. (O Momento mesmo o descreve como "o homem que lamenta" em "The Day of the Doctor".) Em "Journey's End", ele tem um flashback daqueles que morreram por ele incluindo Astrid Peth, Jenny, Luke Rattigan, Lynda Moss, ea anfitriã de "Midnight". Ele sempre mostra misericórdia até para seus inimigos mais irremediáveis, oferecendo Davros a chance de escapar da destruição da nave-mãe Dalek e insistindo em dar a um General Sontaran a oportunidade de escapar com vida, embora ele sabe que um Sontaran nunca iria recuar. A declaração do Décimo Doutor que ele "sente muito" pelo o que ele deve fazer torna um bordão ao longo da série. Em "The Doctor's Daughter", ele explica para a sua filha Jenny como "matar... infecta você e uma vez que o faz que você nunca vai se livrar dela." Mais do que qualquer encarnação anterior, o Décimo Doutor serve como um galã romântico. Seu relacionamento com Rose se transforma em um amor mútuo evidente mas não reconhecido, e ele tem várias notoriedades, vários romances com figuras históricas como Madame de Pompadour e Rainha Elizabeth I (o último no qual, na verdade, ele se casa, ainda que um pouco sem intenção). Em "School Reunion", Sarah Jane Smith praticamente confessa que tinha sido apaixonada por ele. Martha Jones foge com o Doutor na 3ª Temporada, em grande parte por causa de uma atração óbvia por ele, mas seus sentimentos permanecem não correspondidos devido à sua preocupação persistente com Rose. Por outro lado, ele expressamente destaca Donna como uma nova companheira de viagem justamente porque não têm nenhuma química romântica, embora depois ele é forçado a deixar Donna na Terra com sua memória apagada de todas as suas aventuras, mais tarde ele reconhece a queda emocional desta tragédia como sendo mágoa. Quando ele é envenenado em "O Unicórn and the Wasp" e pede Donna para lhe dar um choque de algum tipo, beijar ele se prova ser tão fora do personagem para ela que é suficiente para desencadear o processo de desintoxicação. A solidão é demônio pessoal mais persistente do Décimo Doutor: Seu relacionamento com suas diversas companheiras é sempre de curta duração e muitas vezes acaba em tragédia. A culpa de sobrevivente de sua encarnação anterior agora assume a forma de isolamento extremo e uma sensação de melancolia por ser o último de sua espécie. Até mesmo a aparente morte de seu arqui-inimigo O Mestre causa-lhe tristeza, e de fato o Mestre decide morrer em vez de salvar sua própria vida se regenerando simplesmente para ferir o Doutor. Em "School Reunion", ele diz que a longa vida dos Senhores do Tempo é uma maldição, porque enquanto seus companheiros humanos algum dia o deixam e, eventualmente morrem, ele continua a viver. Enquanto eles podem passar o resto de suas vidas com ele, ele é incapaz de fazer isso de volta. Em "The End of Time", ele finalmente acaba se regenerando sozinho na TARDIS, apesar de visitar a todos os seus companheiros passados, enquanto ele tenta adiar a inevitável regeneração pelo o maior tempo possível. O Décimo Doutor tem uma tendência a balbuciar, misturando um absurdo aparente com informações vitais, às vezes agindo de forma irregular para deixar seus inimigos desprevenidos. Em "The Christmas Invasion" e "dente e garra", ele se surpreende com sua própria grosseria não intencional ao fazer comentários depreciativos, e Jack Harkness, depois de se reunir com o Doutor, observa que sua "nova regeneração (é) um bocado insolente". 14 ele tem uma tendência a usar termos tecnológicos para descrever conceitos científicos antes substituindo-los com por uma explicação análoga mais simples, como a sua descrição de física temporal não-linear como "uma grande bola de coisas wibbly wobbly, timey wimey". 15 ele muda de humor muitas vezes, de raiva obsessiva para indiferença, e usa isso como uma forma de psicologia reversa. Tanto Tennant e como o seu personagem expessam uma especial afeição pelo Quinto Doutor o personagem de Peter Davison e que imitou muito o estilo de Davison. A dupla co-estrelou o especial Children in Need em 2007 , "Time Crash", onde suas respectivas encarnações refletem sobre as semelhanças de suas personalidades e aventuras. O Décimo admite para o Quinto que ele era a encarnação passada favorita do Décimo. VIAJANDO COM ROSE O Doutor deixa Rose em 1979, e parte em uma missão para deter uma invasão Graske, com a ajuda de um novo companion. Após deixar seu novo companion em casa ele volta e busca Rose(GAME:Attack of the Graske). Então os dois viajam juntos para a Nova Nova Terra. onde se encontram novamente com Cassandra aonde ela possui o corpo da Rose para se vingar do doutor e entao o doutor percebe que não é a Rose exige que Cassandra volte ao seu corpo, mas com a transferencia de mente para o corpo de Rose a pele da Cassandra queimou e entao ela possui o doutor, mas ela volta para o corpo de rose por precisar do doutor para sobreviver a epidemia de doenças que aconteceu no hospital, no final ela possui o corpo de umser experimental da Cassandra para ser o seu cero, mas ele tem pouca expecctativa de vida e acaba morrendo com a mente de Cassandra ainda no corpo(TV: New Earth). O Doutor reconheceu os krillitanos de uma aventura anterior, onde eles se pareciam com pessoas de pescoço comprido. K9 destruiu os Krillitanes, explodindo os barris de petróleo letais. Mickey juntou-se à TARDIS, à desaprovação de Rose. Antes de Sarah e Rose se separarem, a primeira disse ao último para ficar com o Doutor, apesar de não ter certeza do que fazer, pois afirmou que "algumas coisas valem a pena quebrar seu coração." (TV: reunião escolar) meia, o Doutor conseguiu voltar usando a lareira, que havia sido removida do local original, sendo desconectada quando o link foi destruído. Rose mostrou sinais de ciúme quando o Doutor foi atraído por Reinette. (TV: A Garota na Lareira) O Doutor explorou esse ciúme para salvar sua vida quando sua mente foi invadida por uma criatura chamada Iagnon. (COMIC: O Monstro de Olhos Verdes) Depois de escapar dos Cybermen com a ajuda dos Pregadores, Rose e Pete se infiltraram na entrada da Cybus Industries para encontrar Jackie e deter os Cybermen. Eles descobriram que Jackie havia sobrevivido ao ataque em sua festa, mas foi um dos primeiros a ter sido atualizado para um Cyberman. Ao ser descoberto, em vez de ser convertido, Pete, que havia trabalhado com a Cybus, foi levado com Rose para o criador desses novos Cybermen, John Lumic, agora um Cyber-Controller. O Doutor, confrontando Lumic, comprou tempo trocando idéias filosóficas com ele enquanto sutilmente dizia ao Mickey para hackear o banco de dados da família Lumic para encontrar o código de cancelamento para os inibidores emocionais dos Cybermen. Mickey mandou uma mensagem para Rose, o código, e o Doutor conectou o telefone com o código para desativar os inibidores do Cybermen. Os Cybermen começaram a explodir, junto com a Cybus Industries. Quando chegou a hora de partir, Mickey optou por ficar para trás para lutar contra Cybermen em todo o mundo, já que não se encaixava com o relacionamento íntimo de Doctor e Rose, embora o Doctor tivesse que selar o crack entre universos, separando Mickey deles e de seu universo para sempre. O Doctor e Rose honraram os desejos de Mickey e retornaram ao seu universo, onde visitaram Jackie no Powell Estate. (TV: The Age of Steel) O Doutor e Rose viajaram para Bath em 1840 para pegar o primeiro selo Penny Black. Eles descobriram que os inkers nas impressoras haviam sido hipnotizados por um Hobothy, que pretendia usar a tinta nos selos para canalizar seus poderes hipnóticos. Rose empurrou o Hobothy para uma prensa, e o Hobothy foi esmagado pelo operador da impressora Thomas Scott. O Doutor explicou que sem o Hobothy, a tinta agora era inofensiva. O Doutor então enviou uma carta que Rose escreveu sobre essa aventura para a mãe de Rose com um carimbo Hobothy no envelope. (PROSA: Carimbo de Aprovação) O Doutor levou Rose para Muswell Hill na véspera da coroação da rainha Elizabeth II em 1953. Quando as pessoas foram misteriosamente tiradas de suas casas, o Doutor e Rose fizeram a "abordagem doméstica", e foi em casa chamadas. O doutor achou que o rosto da vó Connolly tinha sido completamente removido. Rastreando a origem do aparelho de televisão dos Connollys para a Magpie Electricals para confrontar o dono, o Sr. Magpie, Rose teve seu rosto e essência consumidos pela Arame como parte de seu plano de usar a coroação para se tornar evidente. Antes que pudesse fazer isso, o Doctor transferiu o Wire para uma fita de vídeo, que ele planejava gravar, resgatando todos, incluindo Rose e Grandma Connolly. (TV: O Lanterna do Idiota) Jackie a chamou quando o Zaross invadiu Norwich. Ela achava que o Zaross parecia estranho e que os drones eram importantes para alguma coisa. Ao entrar na nave-mãe, ela subiu e liberou o campo de força em que os humanos capturados estavam presos. Ela foi posteriormente capturada pelo Zaross e usada como moeda de barganha. Rose tentou aumentar a auto-estima de Jess Ellmore e impediu a mãe Marge Ellmore de intimidá-la. (ÁUDIO: Infâmia do Zaross) O Doutor decidiu levar Rose a Slough para visitar um telescópio. Ela amarrou o Doutor em uma partida de esgrima com Chevalier D'Eon. Depois de viajar para a casa de Christopher Dalliard, ela passou o tempo tentando encontrar os alienígenas que o Doctor havia localizado. Ela foi então encantada por Joxer e Hempel para ser vendido como escravo. Ela conseguiu escapar do navio e resgatou Darcy e o resto dos escravos. (ÁUDIO: A Espada do Chevalier) Quando o doutor e Ida Scott se envolveu em perder tempo, Rose incentivou uma tripulação a pensar em um meio de escapar e desabilitar o Ood. Danny Bartock teve a idéia de emitir um "clarão" que perturba o campo telepático. They held to the túneis of maintenance to find the central computer mode to the signalizador; Sr. Jefferson sacrificando sua vida para levar Rose, Danny e Toby Zed para a segurança. Quando Rose restabeleceu o contato com Ida, ela disse o que o Doctor caiu no buraco. Rosa para ficar para trás, mesmo que ele morra, mas é feito para colocar um bordo do foguete Sanctuary Base 6. O Doutor, que sobreviveu à queda, quebrou o funil gravitacional mantendo-se no lugar, puxando o corpo da Besta para dentro do buraco negro. Como o foguete não estava fora do funil, ele foi puxado para o buraco negro. Ao descobrir que a Besta estava possuindo Toby, Rose atirou na janela do foguete com uma metralhadora de Zach e jogou Toby no espaço. O Doutor, tendo encontrado uma TARDIS, rebocou o foguete e salvou Ida antes que ela ficasse sem oxigênio. (TV: O Poço de Satanás) Rose e o Doutor mais tarde encontrado na Vashta Nerada no lago Windermere. (COMIC: sem título) Quando Elton Pope usa Jackie in their contacts para fazer contato com o Doutor o rastreador em nome de Rose, para que Rose possa ter contato com Jackie. Após a derrota do Abzorbaloff, no entanto, a primeira dose de Elton morreu depois de um tempo, depois de ter visto a sua mente para ele, e de ter visto o Doutor restaurá-la parcialmente. (TV: Amor e Monstros) Quando o doutor e Ida Scott ficaram presos embaixo e perderam contato, Rose incentivou a tripulação a pensar em um meio de escapar e desabilitar o Ood. Danny Bartock teve a ideia de emitir um "clarão" que perturbaria o campo telepático. Eles atravessaram os túneis de manutenção para encontrar o computador central para emitir o sinalizador; Sr. Jefferson sacrificando sua vida para levar Rose, Danny e Toby Zed para a segurança. Quando Rose restabeleceu contato com Ida, ela disse a ela que o Doctor caiu no buraco. Rose queria ficar para trás, mesmo se ele morresse, mas Zach forçosamente a colocou a bordo do foguete Sanctuary Base 6. O Doutor, que realmente sobreviveu à queda, quebrou o funil gravitacional mantendo o planeta no lugar, puxando o corpo da Besta para dentro do buraco negro. Como o foguete não estava fora do funil, ele foi puxado para o buraco negro. Ao descobrir que a Besta estava possuindo Toby, Rose atirou na janela do foguete com a metralhadora de Zach e jogou Toby no espaço. O Doutor, tendo encontrado a TARDIS, rebocou o foguete e salvou Ida antes que ela ficasse sem oxigênio. (TV: O Poço de Satanás) Rose e o Doutor mais tarde encontraram a Vashta Nerada no lago Windermere. (COMIC: sem título) Quando Elton Pope usou Jackie em seus esforços para fazer contato com ele, o Doutor o rastreou em nome de Rose, para que Rose pudesse convencê-lo por perturbar Jackie. Após a derrota do Abzorbaloff, no entanto, Rose rapidamente sentiu pena de Elton depois de perder Ursula Blake, vendo o quanto ela significava para ele, e testemunhou o Doutor restaurá-la parcialmente. (TV: Amor e Monstros) O Doutor e Rose foram para 2012 para ver as Olimpíadas. Eles conheceram uma garota chamada Chloe Webber, que havia sido possuída por um solitário Isolus. Chloe prendeu outras crianças de sua rua em desenhos para fazer o Isolus se sentir menos solitário. Apesar de tentar ajudar o Isolus, o Doutor ficou preso em um desenho, junto com a TARDIS. Dentro do desenho, o Doutor foi capaz de desenhar uma representação da tocha olímpica e apontou para ajudar Rose. Percebendo que a cápsula de isolus foi atraída para o calor, Rose desenterrou a estrada recém-asfaltada em Dame Kelly Holmes Close para desenterrá-la. Uma vez que Rose jogou o casulo na chama olímpica para recarregá-lo com calor e amor, o Doutor foi liberado do desenho. Ele então tomou o lugar do corredor sem fôlego, acendendo a chama Olímpica. Reunindo-se com Rose, o Doutor avisou que ele sentiu uma "tempestade" quando ela disse que ninguém iria separá-los Em uma visita de rotina ao Powell Estate, o Doctor e Rose descobriram que o planeta inteiro estava sendo visitado por seres que se acreditava serem fantasmas; A princípio, Rose achou que a mãe a havia perdido quando mencionou que o avô que Prentice vinha visitar, apenas para ver um fantasma, dizendo que era ele. O Doutor rastreou o sinal até a Torre Torchwood em Canary Wharf e foi feito prisioneiro por Yvonne Hartman, líder do Instituto Torchwood, que passou mais de cem anos tentando localizá-lo desde sua aventura com a Rainha Vitória em 1879. Os fantasmas eram um efeito colateral do "fantasma muda", um meio de Torchwood obter poder para o Império Britânico após uma lágrima na realidade causada por navio vazio. Rose entrou furtivamente no quarto onde o navio vazio estava disfarçado, mas foi rapidamente descoberto. Dois técnicos de informática, secretamente sob o controle de Cybermen, reiniciaram o turno fantasma. Os fantasmas, que na verdade eram Cybermen, vieram do mundo paralelo onde o Doctor e Rose haviam deixado Mickey. Rose descobriu Mickey disfarçado como um funcionário da Torchwood na sala em que o navio estava vazio, acreditando que o navio vazio fosse a tecnologia Cyberman. Quando a invasão Cyberman da Terra começou, o navio vazio se abriu, revelando o Culto de Skaro, um grupo de Daleks com uma Arca de Gênesis (TV: Army of Ghosts). Rose usou seu conhecimento do Imperador Dalek e da Guerra do Tempo para impedir que os Daleks a matassem e a Mickey, apesar de serem prisioneiros. Os Daleks ganharam conhecimento dos Cybermen e travaram guerra contra eles. Com a ajuda de uma pequena aliança com os Cybermen e os Pregadores, o Doutor, junto com o Pete de Pete's World, resgatou Rose e Mickey de seu aprisionamento pelos Daleks. Na confusão, Mickey acidentalmente abriu a Arca de Gênesis e libertou milhões de Daleks (embora o Doutor afirmasse que ele lhes fez um favor, pois abri-lo pela força teria explodido o Sol). Torchwood morreu na batalha. O grupo então salvou Jackie de ser atualizado pelos Cybermen. Para salvar ambas as dimensões da aniquilação e derrotar seus dois inimigos mais mortíferos, o Doutor abriu o Vazio. Isso sugaria qualquer coisa coberta em "Coisas vazias" e selaria os dois universos para sempre. Percebendo que Rose também estava coberta de energia do Vazio, o Doutor enviou uma Rosa sem vontade, junto com Mickey, Pete e Jackie, de volta à Terra paralela, onde eles estariam seguros. Rose se recusou a deixar o Doutor. Sabendo que ela nunca mais veria sua família, ela retornou; Embora o Doutor tenha protestado, Rose simplesmente lhe disse que fizera sua escolha "há muito tempo", recusando-se a deixá-lo. Juntos, eles abriram o Vazio e os Daleks e Cybermen foram sugados. O plano foi inicialmente suave até que a alavanca de Rose não funcionou, ameaçando interromper a operação. Rose segurou a alavanca, mas não conseguiu segurar e foi quase sugada pelo Vazio. Ela foi salva no último segundo por seu pai paralelo e levado de volta para o outro universo, separando-a do Doutor para sempre it:Decimo Dottore en:Tenth Doctor de:Zehnter Doctor es:Décimo Doctor fr:Dixième Docteur he:הדוקטור העשירי nl:Tiende Doctor ro:Al Zecelea Doctor ru:Десятый Доктор Categoria:The Doctor